American Appetites
| image = Image:Rdr_american_appetites00.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = Armadillo | end = Cholla Springs | prereqs = None | giver = Grace Anderson Initially | location = Cholla Springs | rewards = + Honor + Fame Scrap for Deadly Assassin Outfit (DLC Only) | previous = Leigh Johnson mission strand: "Political Realities in Armadillo" | next = None | image2 = Image:Rdr_american_appetitesmap.jpg | caption2 = Click to enlarge. }} is a 3-part Stranger side-mission featured in Red Dead Redemption. Story Folks have gone missing from Armadillo recently without explanation. Marston meets three unlucky souls who have each had family members go missing and each will ask for his assistance in investigating what could have happened to their loved ones. those people disappeared at hanging rock area Walkthrough Part 1 Mission Segment Prerequisites Before the first segment of this mission becomes available, the player must complete: *Leigh Johnson mission: "Political Realities in Armadillo" Mission Objectives To complete the first mission segment, the player must: *Speak to Grace Anderson about her missing son Ralph. *Investigate the hills northeast of The Hanging Rock. Mission Segment Details As Marston passes through the town of Armadillo, he sees a middle-aged lady in tears. Her name is Grace Anderson and she claims her son has gone missing in the hills near Hanging Rock. When Marston asks what the sheriff did about it, she continues crying and bemoans him as useless. A highlighted purple circle will appear on the map where she believes her son has gone missing. When Marston approaches the highlighted area, all that is found is a puddle of blood, bones, and a shoe lying on the ground. These are the remains of Grace's son, Ralph Anderson. ---- Part 2 Mission Segment Prerequisites Before the second segment of this mission becomes available, the player must complete: *Leigh Johnson mission: "Justice in Pike's Basin"; and *Stranger side-mission: " " Part 1 Mission Objectives To complete the second mission segment, the player must: *Speak to the weeping man on the porch of the Armadillo Sheriff's Office about his missing wife. *Return to investigate the hills northeast of The Hanging Rock. Mission Segment Details After a while, go back to Armadillo and you will a see man on the porch of the sheriff's office with a similar story. He claims his wife Beryl went to pick mushrooms in the hills near hanging rock, in short, Beryl has gone missing in the very same place Ralph Anderson went missing. Go to the highlighted spot on the map and you will find that Beryl has met the same fate as little Ralph. ---- Part 3 Mission Segment Prerequisites Before the final segment of this mission becomes available, the player must complete: *Bonnie MacFarlane mission: "Wild Horses, Tamed Passions"; and *Stranger side-mission: " " Part 2 Mission Objectives To complete the final mission segment, the player must: *Speak to the weeping woman inside the Armadillo Sheriff's Office about her missing husband. *Once again investigate the hills northeast of The Hanging Rock. *Speak to Randall Forrester. *Pursue and hogtie the man who broke Forrester's leg. *Return the man to Forrester. *Rescue the man, or walk away. Mission Segment Details Once again, go back to Armadillo after some time has elapsed and you will find another woman that has the very same problem, her husband has gone missing, and with a child on the way, she doesn't know what to do. Go to the highlighted spot on the map and this time you will find Randall Forrester, who claims he was injured by some city man (probably the woman's husband). When approaching him, keep your weapon holstered. He tells you that the man couldn't have gone far. You decide to go after the culprit. Lasso the man once you catch up to him, hogtie him and bring him back to Randall. As it turns out, the "assailant" was actually innocent and was about to become the next victim of a cannibal who is none other than Randall, apparently just like how Grace Anderson's boy and the man's wife have met their demise. You are now presented with three choices: let Randall finish his meal, kill Randall and free the victim, or kill them both and walk away. *Letting the cannibal continue eating awards nothing. *Killing the cannibal and saving the victim gives you +100 in honor and +50 in fame. *Hogtying the cannibal and saving the victim gives you +100 in honor and +50 in fame. *Killing the cannibal and the victim awards nothing as well. *Killing the cannibal before triggering the cutscene will fail the mission. Mission Unlockables *Scrap for Deadly Assassin Outfit. (This outfit is only available to players that pre-ordered the game before its official release date or bought it via PS Store or LIVE Marketplace.) In the News In an excerpt from the Blackwater Ledger, the issue is mentioned. PEOPLE MISSING IN CHOLLA SPRINGS Several residents of Armadillo and the surrounding area have gone missing over the past few months in separate incidents, but none have yet turned up, either alive or dead. Local law enforcement bodies are urging residents to show extra caution when travelling in the back country on their own, or when travelling at night. -Issue No. 53 Trivia * Tying up the cannibal will have the same result as letting him eat his victim: the game considers you save the victim only if you kill the cannibal while he is trying to eat the man. * This mission can also be completed after the final gameplay mission "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed". * This stranger mission may be a possible reference to "The Hills Have Eyes". * In a possible easter egg, sometimes turning your back to the cannibal after shooting him causes the body to disappear. The bloodstain from the shot is still visible. Bugs *This Rockstar support article addresses a bug in which completion of American Appetites is not properly credited towards the scrap for the Deadly Assassin Outfit. Achievements/Trophies Aiding Strangers will contribute toward the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- Related Content es:Apetitos_Americanos Category:Redemption Missions Category:Stranger Missions